The Fire and White Dragons
by libby.brinkmann.7
Summary: This takes place during the Grand Magic games. Sting x Fem Natsu story and Lector x Happy story too.
1. The two dragons meet

**The whole Fairy Tail guild is in Crocus, and are walking around.**

Natsu and Happy, with small smiles on their faces, were walking around Crocus, looking at all of wonderful decorations in the streets. Everyone was enjoying themselves before the Grand Magic Games, that is in just two days.

"Hey Natsu, it's starting to get dark, I think we should go back to the hotel." Natsu nodded her head at that. All of a sudden Natsu smelled two very familiar dragon scents, Weisslogia the White dragon and Skiadrum the Shadow dragon. Natsu quickly grabbed Happy into her arms and runs towards the two scents as fast as she could.

Natsu, with Happy still in her arms, stopped and saw two men and two male exceeds, but the one who mostly got Natsu's attention was the blond one of the two men, and Natsu started to blush a little when she saw his handsome face. Natsu putted Happy down gently onto the ground, who was blushing like Natsu is looking at the blonde, at the brown furred male exceed, who she thought was very handsome in her opinion.

The blond male looked in Natsus direction and blushed just like Natsu because she is the famous salamander that he heard so much about, and that she was even more beautiful then what he had hear. The brown furred exceed looked at Happy and started to blush, just like the blond, because of how cute female cat is.

"Sting" "Lector." Then two voices came from the black haired one of the two men, and an exceed in a pink frog costume snapped all four of them out of their trances. "We need to get back to the hotel."

"Right, I'm coming." Sting turned his back and walked. "Wait a minute, all of you." All four of them stopped and turned to look at Natsu. Natsu swallowed a nervous lump that formed in her throat.

"Why do you two smell exactly like Skiadrum and Weisslogia?" The two men eyes widened in shock because she knew their foster father's names and she could smell their scents on them.

"They were our foster fathers. How did you know them both?" Sting still stood in surprise and shock. Natsu turned her head away from the two,she had figured out now knowing who raised them, dragon slayers.

"I knew them when I was a baby, they also willingly gave me their scales to create my Light and Shadow dragon armors, so I can kill my uncle, the king of all dragons, Acnologia. Uncle Acnologia was willing for me to kill him so I can end his suffering." Tears started to come down Natsus face.

"Weisslogia and Skiadrum also told me if they ever had any foster children they would let them kill them so they can protect what they care about." More tears ran down Natsus face from remembering the kind dragons. Natsu wiped away the tears from her eyes before turning around on her heels.

"Happy, we should go now." Natsu and Happy started to walk back to the Honey Bone Inn before someone grabbed both of their writs see that Sting and Lector stopped them and pulled both of them into a very tight hug.

"So you were the little baby pinked haired girl that Weisslogia talked about 14 years ago before he asked me to kill him. He also told me to protect her when I finally meet her." Sting let go of Natsu, wiped her tears from her eyes, and turned to the black haired dragon slayer and the black haired dragon slayers exceed.

"Lets go Lector, Rouge, Frosh. See you during the games, Natsu-san." Sting and Lector stopped all a sudden and turned to Natsu, Lector turned to Happy, both Natsu and Happy both have confused looks on their faces.

"Oh I almost forget something." Sting ran toward Natsu, kissed her on the lips for a little bit and quickly ran back to his original spot with a small smile on his face walking away. Lector also kissed Happy on her lips and ran to Stings side with a smile on his face as well, walking away with Sting.

Natsu and Happy gaped at the two walking figures, while the two who are with just looked at them with surprise looks on their faces. Sting and Lector just had huge smiles on their faces while walking back to their hotel.

Natsu and Happy snapped out of their shock and walked back to their hotel think about the kisses, blushing really hard. Those were their first kisses and they both felt sparks.

When both got back to the hotel the master started to name the people who are going to be in the games this year. He named Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy and Wendy. Team Natsu will be the one who is participating in the Grand Magic Games this year.

"Yea, now we can really show people how strong Fairy Tail wizards can really do!" Natsu bumped her fists into the air in excitement.


	2. Day 1

**I'm going to skip the Sky labyrinth and go to the part when Sabertooth appears**

Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy and Elfman, Wendy was attacked and can't use her magic for a while, so Elfman took her place in the games, all stood in the Colosseum in front of almost everyone in Fiore. Natsu turned to look at the rest of the guild, but she did gain a shocked expression on her face seeing her mother with the rest of the guild.

"Hooray, Hooray! Fairy Tail!" Natsus mother, Mavis, was cheering Fairy Tail in the booth with the other Fairy Tail members and current guild master, and they were standing in shock seeing the first here cheering them on.

Natsu almost nearly fainted, that she had to lean on Erza a bit to stay standing, at the sight of her mother here and not on Tenrou Island instead. Natsu relax a little and smiled at her mom because she came all the way here to cheer for Fairy Tail. Mavis smiled brightly back at her daughter, knowing she will make her and all of Fairy Tail proud.

The crowd went wild when Sabertooth appeared. Natsu nearly fell over, if she still wasn't holding on to Erza again, from how loud the crowd is and because her hearing is better than other people because her senses were enhanced by Igneel, it started to hurt a lot more.

Natsu covered her ears to try as hard as she could to block out a lot of the screams from the crowd.

Natsu removed her hands from her ears when the crowd calmed down Sting was staring at Natsu and Natsu staring at Sting too. They both turned their heads with small blushes on their faces. Both of them were thinking the same thing.

_I guess we might have to fight against each other. But what is this really warm feeling in my chest? Did I fall in love with him/her after just a short time?_

"Natsu" Erzas voice snapped Natsu out of her train of thought. The blush on Natsus face was gone when Erza snapped her out of her train of thought. "Are you alright?" This time it was Lucy who asked her.

"Yea, I'm fine."

"Really? But your blushing really hard." "Yes, I'm fine."

Yajima asked Natsu to the middle of the arena. Natsu was confused but went to the middle of the arena.

"Can you please show us your Chaos dragon armor" Natsu looked at Yajima shocked but re-quip in to her Dragon QUEEN armor because her Chaos armor became her Dragon Queen armor.

Her Dragon Queen armor covered every part of her body but the face. The armor looked like a warriors armor and a princess dress put into one. Natsu has a head-piece that looks like Acnologias head. The armor was black itself and has blue marks all over the armors as a design.

Everyone in the Colosseum but Fairy Tail was shocked about her armor. Sting and Rouge looked at Natsu in awe and in shock because of her armor.

"Can you please tell us about your armor?" "Its better to show you." Natsu took a knife from her armor poked her finger, and showed everyone what happened seven years ago. How her armor changed and everything that happened with Grimoire Heart.

"You can go back to your team now Natsu." Natsu bowed to Yajima, re-quipped out of her armor and walked back to her team.

"I should also say who Miss Natsus parents are. Her parents are the infamous Fairy Tactician Mavis Vermilion and Zeref the black wizard." Natsu at mid step and fainted face first into the ground. Her team mates ran to Natsu to see if she is OK while the rest of the people in the Colosseum, but Fairy Tail, Yajima, Sting, Rouge, Frosch, and Lector looked at Natsu because no one ever thought those two wizards parents are.

"Please don't hate her, for that she doesn't have her father's death magic within her, but did inherit his illusion, and living magic while from her mother the three grand spells of Fairy Tail."

Natsu came to seeing all of her team mats seeing if she was OK. Natsu stood up and patted off the dust and dirt that got on her cloths when she fainted. Mavis sent her daughter a concerned look and then looked at Yajima in confusion for why he told everyone about Zeref and herself being Natsus parents.

Natsu looked at the ground with her hair covering her face. Erza and Lucy putted their hands on Natsu shoulders trying to comfort her, but it didn't work. Sting and Rouge suddenly ran to Natsu and pulled her into a hug.

We don't care who your parents are because we see you for you." Natsu cried a little and hugged the two dragon slayers back.

**I'm skipping the first competition and skipping the fights sorry, it will be too hard to explain for me I really am sorry. **


End file.
